Nasch's Kingdom
by Ringabel
Summary: Nasch discovers he is deeply in love with Shark Drake, and that he never cared for Kotori or Merag. Nasch/Shark Drake. AU.


After Nasch failing to keep his kingdom under  
>his control, after his relationship with Kotori ended badly as a result<br>of him not really having any feelings toward her at all to begin with. After all he  
>had just used her to gain control of the kingdom.<p>

He had to admit though; his plan of him saying he was a poor person went well  
>rather too well.<p>

Nasch had even got Kotori to fall for him, until his  
>true nature started to show.<p>

A few of the kingdomers began to discuss to each other in  
>their gentleman's club. Astral laughed along with the guys "I still can't<br>believe, Kotori slept with what's her face the guard. " he continued  
>on "I wonder, how Nasch feels bout' losing his girl to some<br>transvestite." Yuma shook his head slightly "I don't think he really  
>cares, he seems like the kind of guy not to care about anyone. "<p>

Tetsuo nodded his head as Black Mist chirped along in a laughing manner. Nasch still  
>seemed out of it, as he hadn't set down his own hand of cards yet. Astral<br>snapped his fingers "Yo, Nasch it's your turn. Or are you going to  
>fold? " He sneered. Nasch snapped too it "I was thinking, of my<br>next move. " he eyed his pet Shark Drake as it gave him a simple nod. Nasch  
>smirked "Full house! " he said placing his cards in front of the other<br>peasants. Astral cringed "How the hell, did you know.. I was bluffing?"

Shark Drake grinned his sharp teeth in a cherish like smile. Nasch smirked  
>"Don't doubt a king.," he simply said.<p>

Yuma laughed "King? You got thrown back in here with the rest of us. You  
>only took over his kingdom because of Kotori- " Yuma was cut off by the<br>slam of Nasch's hand on the playing table "I didn't need her help, I  
>was simply using her so I could over take her and run the kingdom myself. "<br>Shark Drake nodded. "Right, and that's why she kicked yous out and cut you off."

Yuma added in "I still can't believe she had you on an allowance! Ahaha! "

The yellow commander began to feel his blood boil "You know  
>damn, well if I still had my weapons, I'd have this kingdom in the palm of my<br>hands! " Shark Drake sneered at them all for disrespecting his owner.

Nasch walked off in an irritated motion as he flung the cards onto the  
>playing field and wandered back to his Kingdom cell. Nasch's roommate spat<br>cigarette fumes at Nasch as he spoke "Feh your plans fail again? "

Nasch just leaned against the wall ignoring his cellmate. Shark Drake gave a low  
>warning growling noise at the man. "Tch shut up whatever the hell you are. "<br>He said as he went to smack Shark Drake with the hand he held the cigarette with.

Nasch reached out his hand and grabbed onto his cellmates. "Feh, who  
>knew you cared about anyone. " stated his cellmate. As much as Nasch<br>hated to admit it, his cellmate was right. He really had never cared about  
>anyone if it didn't benefit him in some way. He was unsure if he had even cared<br>for Merag, but yet here he was defending his Pet Shark Drake despite the  
>consequences.<p>

Nasch twisted his cellmate's arm then kicked him with one of his boots  
>hurling him into the wall. "Tch, normally you don't put up much of a fight<br>when I mess with you. What's different this time? " Said his cell mate. He  
>wasn't sure what was different himself, until his cell mate spoke up again.<br>"Is it this? " He said reaching his hand out to pick up Shark Drake and hurl  
>him into a wall. "I swear if you- I'll kick you so hard I'll break your<br>shinbone. "

Nasch's cellmate got ready to hurl Shark Drake across the room as he rolled his  
>eyes, not taking much consideration of Nasch's threat. Shark Drake bit the man's<br>neck and gave him a growl as if telling him he'd kill him.

Nasch's cellmate hissed and tried to rip Shark Drake off of his Neck, which caused  
>an immense slash mark to be made onto the man's neck.<p>

Kingdombot entered the cell room as Vector had called him in as he noticed the small riot  
>going on in the cell and saw the convicted man's bleeding neck on the cam.<br>Kingdombot dragged off the man to see the prison's doctor to fix his wounds. Nasch pat  
>Shark Drake on the head, Shark Drake nodded and grinned with his<br>large teeth happily. Nasch had never really defended anyone before, or cared  
>for someone's safety for that matter until now. "You, and I have each<br>other's backs. " Nasch said leaning against his cell wall. Shark Drake nodded,  
>his head. "Heh, maybe his wound won't even heal and he'll die and I'll get<br>this cell all to myself. A win for Lord Nasch! " He shouted in triumph.  
>Shark Drake grinned and laughed along with him.<p> 


End file.
